Sweet GoodNights
by Miah-Chan
Summary: Oneshot, yaoi, KakaIru. Iruka and Kakashi are sent out on a mission together. Whilst on it, they're caught, thanks to a certain Copy-Nin. Iruka finds out just how childish his friend can be, as Kakashi finds him annoying. Can Naruto help them get together


'Ello everyone! I finally have a KakashiXIruka Oneshot! **((Cheers))** I hope you enjoy! I might add a Part II later, if many people want one. When I was writing this, I figured I should probably put something after the end that I have so far, but I was too lazy and tired to do anymore, plus I wanted to post it. **((Grins))** But in any case, here it is!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

**..:.. Sweet Good-Nights ..:..**

"I hate you," sighed the brunette, hanging his head in defeat. If he could he'd have slapped himself in the forehead by now; unfortunately that right had been taken away from him thanks to the stupid actions of his 'teammate'. Said silver-haired man snorted and replied dryly, "Somehow I seriously doubt that fact. You can't hate anyone, Iruka. It's not in your nature." Umino Iruka's eyes flashed and he snapped to the man tied against his back, "Yeah well, it's not your nature to talk so much, is it Kakashi? Not that, that seemed to stop you today from taunting the enemy you knew barely anything about."

Hatake Kakashi snorted, bemused. "I told you already, I wasn't taunting them. I barely spoke—they're the ones with anger-management issues that need to be checked out." Iruka rolled his honey eyes and, with a voice laced in sarcasm, retorted, "Oh yeah, of _course_, how could I forget? After all, all you said was that they were idiotic, naïve, sniveling fools that must've graduated thanks to their mothers help by knocking up their teachers so that they could ever have hoped to even pass their exams. I see how they could have slight anger problems due to that speech—but of course, only a _little_. You couldn't _possibly_ insult someone so rudely."

Kakashi gave a small growl in the back of his throat. Of all people, Hokage-Tsunade had pared him and Iruka up to go on a B-Ranked mission—and for what! To get rid of a few pests? Geese, the woman had a nasty sense of humor. He'd never known Iruka could be so damned annoying! Maybe that was where Naruto actually picked it up from…He sighed silently and glared at the cave wall in front of him. He supposed it _had_ been his fault they'd been ambushed—he had insulted the ninja pretty harshly. Stupid him hadn't even been focusing on their having back up. And even though the Chunin tied behind him had, it hadn't mattered in the end, since they'd been outnumbered. And now that left them in the hands of the enemy, bound by chakara ropes preventing their Escape Jutsu, and awaiting either help or their demise.

Iruka also continued attempting to burn a hole in the wall with his glare, as he had been doing so for the last half hour. Though if he squinted, he swore he saw some of the rock chipping off…He made a low growl and knit his brows together in thought. The enemy had said they would be back to finish them off, as soon as they recruited their men so they could leave immediately. Of course, they'd only overheard this information, so they didn't have all the details. So far however, it didn't seem as though _anyone_ was coming, enemy or friend. He blew out a breath and resumed glaring at the wall again. He was seriously pissed off at the Jonin for this.

"Oh no." the Copy-nin suddenly groaned in despair. Iruka's senses went to full alert and he hissed, "What? What's wrong?" He felt Kakashi take a deep, shuddery breath before blurting out brokenly, "Today was the day we were supposed to return from our mission!" "No shit. Geese, for a genius you're pretty stupid Hatake." Iruka snarled, royally pissed now. What was the man, five? Geese! Kakashi shook his head furiously, ignoring the insult. "Nooo! You don't understand Iruka!" he wailed. Iruka felt the urge to cover his ears—but of course, couldn't. Instead he was forced to listen as Kakashi finished with a fake—or it could have been real, he didn't know—sob, "The new issue of Icha Icha Paradise was coming out today! I was to be the first in the store to purchase it! I've failed!"

Iruka swore he would've saw red had he been able to see anything at all in the darkness. "You…! Ugh, I can't even come up with a decent insult to call you, you're so damn…!" he trailed off with a long, aggravated groan of frustration and a longing to bang his head on the rocky cave floor. He'd never known any Jonin to be so…childish! He felt like screaming—this was torture, whether or not the enemies knew it. He couldn't stand this—even his worst kids at the Academy weren't near as bad as the man tied to his back! He didn't think he'd ever regret being a teacher again if he was saved from this incident.

Blocking out Kakashi's helpless moans for his porn, Iruka stretched out his senses to try and detect anyone near them. He caught a faint whiff of chakara, coming towards them. A smile lit his face in relief as he detected another's. Friends; Konoha ninja. He sighed and brought himself back to Kakashi and his situation.

"Oh shut up Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura are on their way here. You'll have your precious porn in a few hours, so stop groaning." He snapped tiredly. A headache was forming behind his eyes, making him wish he could rub his temples. Damn those chakara ropes! The brunette sighed and shook his head as the Scarecrow stopped his whining and became silent. '_Finally…_' he thought, a blissful feeling coursing through him as the silence greeted his weary ears.

A few minuets later, their beloved blonde ninja jumped into the cave, shouting for Iruka and Kakashi. Iruka grimaced before yelling, "We're back here, Naruto!" Said boy ran towards them, crying, "This way, Sakura-chan!" The running feet reached them, as well as a lantern to fight away the shadows, lighting Naruto's whiskered face and his teammate. Iruka smiled and Kakashi laughed nervously.

Sakura sighed and shook her head at the two. "We got worried when you didn't come back at the expected time. What'd you do this time, Kakashi-Sensei?" Kakashi gave her an innocent smile beneath his mask as they worked on the ropes and asked sweetly, "Whatever do you mean Sakura? Why must _I_ have been the one to get us into this predicament? Iruka here was with me you know." Sakura gave a un-lady like snort and answered dryly, "We all know Iruka wouldn't have been dense enough to get you two into this." Kakashi went into a series of uneasy chuckles and Iruka then blocked him out, turning to Naruto.

"How long have you been looking for us?" he asked. The blonde shrugged. "About an hour or two I'd say. We also encountered the guys you were after. We left Shikamaru and Ino to take care of them. We'll meet them on the way back." Iruka nodded and felt the ropes snap, freeing him from Kakashi. He stood, stretching his cramped arms before walking towards the entrance of the cave. "We did manage to kill the ones that were bothering Hokage-Tsunade. So the mission was complete, technically." He shrugged, giving a small smile. Naruto laughed and nodded, giving a thumbs up. "Awesome! So let's head back!" Iruka nodded and he and Naruto went ahead, Sakura and Kakashi following.

**..:..:.K/I.:..:..**

"Iruka-Sensei!"

The brunette sighed tiredly as he looked up from grading papers. Sure enough, in came Naruto, skidding to a halt in front of his desk with a huge grin. "Hey Iruka-Sensei, wanna go out for some ramen? My treat!" he asked, smiling widely. Iruka gave a soft smile and shook his head no. "Sorry Naruto, but I have to finish grading my papers. I'm farther behind than I should be, and I really need to get them done. Maybe later tonight, or tomorrow." Naruto pouted. "Awww, c'mon! You're always working lately! I never get to see you anymore. You're always cooped up in here, grading papers or organizing the room or somethin'. Come have some fun!"

Iruka chuckled, though he knew the blonde was right. They never did get to see each other anymore, with Naruto on missions a lot and Iruka's overdose of work and extra missions as well. He felt bad now that he realized they hadn't actually spent much time together. But he really did have to finish his work; the kids' grades closed tomorrow and if he didn't finish them tonight he'd be screwed. He blew out a guilty breath. "Sorry Naruto." He gave a sad smile to the whiskered boy, who pouted even more. "I really do have to finish this. But hey, next time my treat, anything you want." The Kyuubi vessel sighed dramatically, placing his hands on his hips. "Fine, but you owe me that." He sniffed. Iruka nodded and the teen grinned before running out with a 'Catch ya later!'.

Iruka chuckled and shook his head, going back to his work.

**..:..:.K/I.:..:..**

Kakashi wrinkled his nose in an irritated way as Naruto snatched his new Icha Icha Paradise book from his hands before he knew what was happening, holding it over the river he had currently been sitting before. The masked ninja scowled as Naruto gave a sly grin. "What do you want Naruto? I was really getting into that."

"Whatever Kakashi-Sensei. I need you to do something for me, or else this porno is gonna get burned to ashes before I throw the remains into the river. Got that?" the Fox said slyly, mischief in his blue eyes. Kakashi's scowl deepened. He could easily snatch the book away from the boy with no problem, but that would require work, and he was in no mood to do such a thing. Neither was he in the mood to play around, and since the situation he was in concerned Naruto plus his Icha Icha Paradise, he was pretty sure he'd have to buy another book if he didn't consider what Naruto was going to ask. That, or he'd just dunk the punk in the river if he didn't like the idea and take his book back. The latter sounded more appealing.

"Fine. What is it?" he sighed, resisting rolling his eyes as he lay back against the tree trunk. Naruto's grin widened even more if possible and he explained, "I want you to take Iruka-Sensei out." Kakashi nearly choked on air in disbelief. He couldn't…could he?

"What are you talking about?" he asked, feigning confusion. Naruto rolled his eyes and snorted. He sent a small, annoyed glare to his ex-teacher and pulled on a tuff of his blonde hair, saying dryly, "I'm blonde Kakashi-Sensei, not blind. I've seen the way you look at Iruka-Sensei." Kakashi's heart dropped to his stomach, which was being attacked by fluttering butterflies. He stared at the Kyuubi-container in shock before asking weakly, "Am I that obvious?"

"Nah. Just to those close to you, like me and Sakura-chan." Naruto chuckled. That didn't reassure the Copy-Ninja in the slightest. If Naruto could notice, he was in trouble. But Naruto continued, "The only one who doesn't even have suspicions is Iruka-Sensei." Kakashi groaned and closed his eye. "Great," he sighed in a defeated tone. "_And_ he's the one who hates me." "He doesn't hate you!" Naruto objected. Kakashi opened his eye and gave him a hard, 'yeah-right' stare. Naruto jutted out his chin stubbornly and repeated, "He doesn't hate you! You just annoyed him on the mission. You know Iruka-Sensei takes things like that seriously." Kakashi shrugged and slumped back against the tree again.

"So what do I have to do to get my book back and make you leave?" he inquired. Naruto's grin reappeared, nearly blinding the Sharingan-user's other eye. "Like I said, I want you to take Iruka-Sensei out!" "Out as in…?" Kakashi dreaded the answer, but it came anyway.

"A date, _duh_." Naruto stuck out his tongue and said it in a way that made it seem as though it was the easiest thing in the world to figure out. Which, truthfully, it was. Kakashi was just in denial.

The silver-haired man scowled again and snapped, "Date my ass. I can't just waltz in there and say, 'Hey Iruka, you wanna go out to dinner? Huh, do I mean as in a date? Oh yeah, sure, why not? I've fallen head-over-heels for you anyway.'" He glared at his ex-charge, who in turn glared back. "You don't have to! Just go in there and convince him to take a break. Tell him it's your way of apologizing for your stupidity and all earlier on the mission! Then he won't be able to object!"

"I was not stupid—" Kakashi stopped at the look Naruto gave him and sighed. "Fine, fine, fine. Little punk. Now give me my book back." He grumbled, holding out his hand. Naruto laughed, surprising Kakashi. "Yeah right," he snorted, holding the book over the river once more. "Like I'm that stupid. I know you; you'd just take it and run away." Blue eyes watched Kakashi in an eerily scrutinizing way. "I'm trying to help you guys. I know how much you love him. And I'm sure he likes you too. I won't let you run away from a perfectly good opportunity like this." Kakashi tried to glare at him but failed miserably, succeeding only in having Naruto's grip on the book loosen, and his gaze heat tenfold. Grunting, the Jonin stood and stretched.

"All right, jeez. I'll do it. But you'd better give me my book back afterwards, got that? Or I'll hunt you down, maul you a bit, and make you pay for it." he threatened, looking seriously at the blonde. Naruto smirked in a way that made Kakashi uneasy and disappeared with a nod. Blowing out an irritated breath, Kakashi muttered incoherencies about 'annoying blonde interferences'.

**..:..:.K/I.:..:..**

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Iruka sighed, shaking his head. Kakashi smiled brightly beneath his mask and threw an arm around the brunette's shoulders, chirping, "C'mon Iruka! Enjoy the apology dinner and eat up! I made it 'specially for you!" Iruka eyed the "food" on his plate. Kakashi had come into the Academy and insisted that he take off early and come with him to dinner as an apology for screwing up on the mission. Thinking it was rather sweet of him to offer, Iruka had finally agreed, and had left with him, only to come to the Copy-nin's apartment and find he was cooking dinner himself. Then Iruka had been worried. Now he was scared.

The stuff on his plate did _not_ look like food, much less edible. In fact, he was pretty sure it had moved when it thought he wasn't looking. Whatever it was, it wasn't going down _his_ throat.

"Uh, 'Kashi?" Iruka asked timidly, using the pet name he'd come up with off the top of his head. Kakashi grinned and asked in a sweet voice, "Yes 'Ruka?" He teased back with a pet name of his own. Iruka felt his cheeks flush a bit and he murmured, "Um, you wanna just get take-out?" "No way! This is my apology to you! _I_ have to fix it for you, not some guy at a restaurant." Iruka sighed and shook his head. For a genius, the man was dunce.

"It's alright. I actually ate before you came. How about just skipping to desert instead?" he hoped the silver-haired man would agree even though he was lying. He wasn't known for being a good fiber. Kakashi studied him a moment before shrugging and agreeing, bringing out a tub of ice cream. Iruka's eyes widened slightly. "You like Rocky Road?" he asked incredulously. Kakashi blinked and looked at him. "I've never really had it. I just thought it looked good, and decided to try it. Why, do you like it?" he asked hesitantly. Iruka gave him a grin. "It's my favorite. You'll like it I'll bet." Kakashi smiled and silently thanked Naruto for the tip as he scooped out the treat into two bowls, handing one to his guest.

They moved to the living room and sat on the couch, exchanging small talk as they ate. Once they finished, Iruka smiled and stood, stretching. "Thanks Kakashi. This was nice. And I forgive you for the mission." Kakashi stood as well and smiled. "Thanks. I hope we can do it again sometime. You need to stop working so hard." Iruka chuckled and they walked towards the door. "Well, I have a bigger class than normal this year, so I have to work overtime most of the nights just to finish grades and all. But I'll cut back a little, so you don't start worrying about me." He teased, making a funny face. Kakashi laughed softly and opened the door for him. They stood there a moment, looking out at the darkened sky before Iruka finally said quietly, "I suppose I'd better go. I still have to finish those papers."

"Hey," Kakashi murmured, taking the brunette's chin and turning his head to make him look at him. Hazel eyes widened a little as Kakashi spoke softly, "You just said you'd cut back a little so I wouldn't worry. So forget about the papers tonight, or I'm gonna make you." Iruka raised a brow questioningly. "Really now? How come I can't seem to believe that?" he replied sarcastically. Kakashi smirked from beneath his mask, which he hooked a finger under and pulled down. Iruka's eyes widened again, first at the glimpse he got of the Scarecrows face, then when soft lips lightly touched his own. He hesitated before shyly responding, causing Kakashi to smile slightly.

When Kakashi pulled back, he pulled up his mask quickly before the scarred man could get a good look at him. Iruka stared at him a moment before whispering, "Kakashi?" The Copy-nin had the decency to blush as he stepped back a little, clearing his throat. "Good-night Iruka." He nodded at him before turning to go back inside. But Iruka caught his arm and pulled him back, turning him to face him. Slowly, the Chunin cautiously pulled down the Jonin's mask and kissed him once more. Surprised, it took a moment before Kakashi responded. It was quick and sweet, and Iruka pulled back first, leaving the silver-haired wanting more. Iruka smiled before replacing the mask and saying, "Good-night Kakashi." And walking off.

* * *

So how was it? I thought it was cute. X3 Hehe. And like I said up top, I might put a Part II later if some people want it. But of course, you'll have to request it, and thus requiring you to review. Hehe. :3 Anyway, as always, reviews are loved, and reviewers get chocolate. XP Toodles 'till then!

-- Miah-Chan 


End file.
